Last Kiss
by firecracker1990
Summary: Elliot wasn't given a proper goodbye and this is how I'm picturing it to help ease the pain... OE rated M incase I add more chapters...


**A/N: **

**I can't stand the thought of losing Chris on the show and I literally have been miserable since I found out so to help myself cope, I'm giving him the goodbye he deserves... I hope this helps ease the pain a little bit... I was listening to Taylor Swift's Last Kiss and while I'm not the biggest Tay Tay fan, I almost cried when I heard this song and thought it was pretty fitting for what Olivia and Elliot were going through... if you haven't heard it... listen to it, it's amazing... okay now for the final goodbye...**

* * *

><p>"Elliot, just stay…" Olivia looked at him with tears in her eyes as rain poured down over them.<p>

"I can't… I just… I can't Liv…" She shook her head, feeling her eyes watering.

"Why not?" He shook his head, running his hands over his face.

"There isn't anything left for me back there!" She felt her heart break as she stared at him and he realized too late what he said.

"Liv…" She shook her head, staring at his lips before meeting his eyes.

"I don't know how to be something you miss…" He sighed, looking up in surprise as her hand cupped his cheek.

"Liv?"

"Shush…" She leaned forward, kissing him gently as tears slipped down her cheeks, mixing with the rain.

"Olivia" He looked down at her with wide, blue eyes as she closed her eyes with a soft smile gracing her lips.

"I never imagined you'd leave me like this…" She took a step back, tears slipping further down her cheeks as she got into the waiting taxi, taking a shaky breath as she tried not to turn around and look at him.

"Stop… please just a moment…" The taxi slowed and Olivia jumped out as Elliot sprinted forward, meeting her halfway and wrapping his arms around her as she buried her face in his neck.

"Good luck partner." She pulled back again and he saw the walls she had so carefully built over thirteen years started crumbling.

"You too Olivia…" He continued holding her, seeing the tears slipping down her cheeks with no sign of slowing.

"Please tell me you'll miss me?" He nodded, hugging her tightly against his chest.

"I'll miss you more than the world." She cried again, putting her head on his shoulder.

"You changed me Elliot… and I'll never be the same." He pulled back, looking at her with searching eyes before leaning down and kissing her passionately, his lips burning as hers met his. She ran her fingers through his hair as his hands slipped to her lower back, lifting her up gently.

"You'll be fine without me…" She could hear the lies in his voice and nodded, taking a slow breath before stepping back.

"This is for the better…" Elliot nodded, searching her eyes and knowing neither one of them would ever be the same.

"It's not like we'll never see each other…" Olivia nodded again, her heart pounding rapidly.

"Right… and we can still call each other…" Elliot nodded, ignoring the fact that lights were now on in his house.

"At anytime…" She nodded, reaching out and tracing his face again.

"We had a good run." Both nodded at that and Olivia turned to face the taxi again.

"Liv… Liv wait!" He grabbed her arm, kissing her roughly and slipping his father's ring off his middle finger, slipping it on her thumb.

"I'll always be with you." She nodded, hugging him tightly again.

"I love you Stabler." Elliot smiled, tracing her lips gently.

"I love you too Benson." She smiled with tears streaming down her face as the two detectives stood in the soaking rain, looking at each other as their hearts raced.

"I guess this is goodbye…" She looked back to the taxi who was still waiting and Elliot glanced over his shoulder to his house, seeing Kathy's shadow in the window.

"I guess it is…" She reached for the door to the taxi and turned, her eyes still burning.

"I'd still give you a kidney." Elliot gave a soft smile, feeling tears slip down his cheeks.

"Not if I gave you mine first." She smiled softly, getting in the taxi and turning around, pressing her hand against the back window. He raised his own hand, holding it up and standing in the rain long after the break lights had disappeared.

** The two greatest Detectives New York had ever seen had gone their separate ways and it burned a hole through both of their hearts, leaving them only half the person they once were. Elliot continued to stand in the rain, staring down the street before hearing the door open.**

"Dad?" He turned, seeing Kathleen holding a towel and a mug of coffee.

"Thanks Katie." She nodded, guiding him inside as she closed the door.

One long chapter of their lives had ended, now it was time for a new one to began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

***SOB!* I can't believe it's ending... Please Review!**


End file.
